


Sangue e mediocrità

by Gloria_Grabov



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: House Lannister, Introspection, King's Landing, POV Joffrey, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Grabov/pseuds/Gloria_Grabov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crescendo, Joffrey si affacciava al balcone di Approdo del Re e pensava. Pensava per ore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangue e mediocrità

 

Da bambino, Joffrey soffriva d'insonnia.

Cersei lo cullava dolcemente raccontandogli storie di re leggendari e cavalieri impavidi.  
Allora, al piccolo Baratheon bastava chiudere gli occhi e immaginare di essere uno di loro.  
  
  
 

Crescendo, Joffrey si affacciava al balcone di Approdo del Re e pensava. Pensava per ore.

Pensava a tutte le azioni gloriose ancora da compiere nella sua vita, pensava al suo nome impresso per sempre nei libri di storia, pensava al suo volto scolpito nelle più meravigliose statue di marmo.  
 

Ma la realtà non irradiava splendore come le sue fantasie e lo squallore della concretezza doveva essere punito.  
Joffrey odiava tutti gli uomini per il loro essere inesorabilmente miserabili. Essi non sarebbero mai potuti essere degni sudditi di un re così grandioso come sarebbe stato lui, una volta giunto il momento.  
  
In che modo poteva essere adorato come un dio e celebrato sino alla fine dei tempi in un mondo popolato da un'umanità così lontana dal sublime?  
  
 

 

Un giorno, dopo aver osservato per ore le strade di Approdo del Re, si sedette sul suo letto.

Giurò a se stesso che dopo la sua nomina e l'affermazione del suo potere supremo, tutti gli uomini sarebbero diventati perfetti, poiché un popolo rispecchia sempre il suo sovrano.  
 

Poi si alzò e tornò ad osservare la città.  
  
Puzzava di sangue e mediocrità.

  
Sentì la gola asciutta e il cuore accelerare vertiginosamente quando si accorse che ciò che più desiderava al mondo, era di vederli tutti morti.  
  
 

 

_“A che cosa pensi sempre, mio re?”_

_“A tutto.”_

 

  
  
Joffrey pensava sempre al glorioso sovrano che non sarebbe mai stato e a tutte le azioni leggendarie che non avrebbe mai compiuto, divorato dalla sua stessa follia e dall'ossessiva ricerca di un'impeccabilità suprema che non appartiene a questo mondo.  
 

Nonostante tutto però, c'era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire vivo, che lo faceva sentire potente, che lo faceva sentire un dio: uccidere.  
 

La morte era ciò che più assomigliava alla perfezione.  
  
 

 

_“A che cosa pensi sempre, mio re?”_

_“A niente.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
